


Creator, Destroyer

by Group_Anonymous



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Cults, Drug Abuse, F/M, Manipulation, No redemption, Obession, Post-Episode: s02e01 Cult Camp, Psychological Horror, Reader-Insert, Sacrifices, Satirical Romanticism, Toxic Relationship, dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Group_Anonymous/pseuds/Group_Anonymous
Summary: The perfect temporary summer job was too good to be true, and now it is much more than temporary. No matter how many people she saves, her downfall will be the only one who never needed her saving in the beginning. How did this happen? Where did it all go wrong?





	Creator, Destroyer

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning starts with the end.

Fire circles around the center and illuminates the marble slab currently posing as a makeshift altar. It was a familiar sight for the group members, currently gathering to witness another ceremony.

Bound to the marble, in the beginning stirrings of consciousness, is the cause of this abrupt and growingly distressing assembly: the beloved camp nurse. Hushed whispers begin to accumulate into a sea of worrying concern as the gravity of the situation set in. Up until now, she’s been missing for a suspicious amount of time, but nobody dared to question their leader further after he told them not to worry about it. It was obvious now that it was a matter to be worried about.

They watched her begin to struggle against her restraints, her hands clenched and shaking. The leader was blatantly ignoring her, reciting paragraphs from the tattered book in front of him, his words began to carry a more a venomous tone as he was made to raise his voice to bring the attention back to himself. However, the woman began to cry aloud, desperate to reach out to the figure standing with his back turned to her. It was almost impossible to pay attention to whatever the leader was saying now.

Their precious camp healer was as good as gone.


End file.
